Falling in love
by Yellowsakura
Summary: Sakura kinomoto, age 16, daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto, owner of the poorest restaurant in Japan .Syaoran Li, age 17, son of Yelan Li, owner of the most famous restaurant in china. Both children meet in a bad situation. Making them suddenly fall in love
1. The unfriendly notice

**Summary: **Sakura kinomoto, age 16, daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto, owner of the poorest restaurant in Japan, _My pleasure _.Syaoran Li, age 17, son of Yelan Li, owner of the most famous restaurant in china. Both children meet in a bad situation. Making them suddenly _fall in love._

**Note:**KinomotoNadeshiko(Sakura's Mum) is still alive.

**New character: **Hanata Kinomoto- age 17, Sakura's elder sister that has a strong disease that she was born with, she also tries to join Sakura and syaoran together(mostly by accident)(A/N I created her ) More new characters will come within the story.

**Falling in love**

_Love is something that happens to everyone_

_I wonder if it will happen to me!_

_It hasn't happened to me before_

_Will it happen?_

**Chapter 1-The unfriendly notice**

**Tomoeda high school**

_(Sakura's Pov)-the front gate of the school_

_Wednesday_

I've been waiting for Tomoyo-chan for ages and shes still not here.

Tomoyo-chan ran up to me and said in a breathless voice "Sorry I'm late..……I……. had to go to………. vocal practice to…… pick up my……singing book. "

"It's ok Tomoyo-chan at least you're here. Let's go."

We walked to my dad's restaurant.

"I'm home."I called out while taking out something to eat from the fridge.

"Welcome home Sakura" otousan said with a smile on his face." Oh, Hi Tomoyo-san. Would you like anything?"

"Um… no thank you Kinomoto-kun. I don't really need anything right now." Tomoyo-chan said

"Well ok then. Go upstairs and both of you do your homework."

I went to my room upstairs with Tomoyo-chan and started unpacking my homework.

Tomoyo-chan got out her homework as well and we both started

_A couple of minutes later_

"I'm finally finished."Tomoyo-chan yelled out with a tiring face

"You finished already. um…….Tomoyo-chan can you help me with this math problem?" I was unfortunately stuck on a Problem.

Tomoyo-chan helped me solve it and then we both decided to go out and breathe some fresh air from the veranda.

_(Hanata's Pov)_

I was walking back home from work. I reached home and went to my room. I put my bag down next to my bed and walked to the veranda (A/N they all had verandas in each room and they were all straight. Straight enough to see Sakura's and Touya's verandas) I sighed and looked out to the stars. I closed my eyes and smelt the air. A couple of minutes later I heard voices coming from Sakura's room.

"Wow Sakura I didn't know you had a veranda? This is soooooo cool. you can see like the whole town." A energetic person yelled out.

'Is that Tomoyo-san?' I thought as I sighed peacefully

"Well…..Thanks Tomoyo-chan. I thought you knew I had a veranda!"

"Well Sakura………"I shouted

"What! One-chan….when did you come back home?" Sakura yelled back surprisingly

"Just then…..oh hi Tomoyo-san having a good time?" I asked

"I'm having a great time."

"What ya girls doin?"

" Well…we just finished our homework and we're having a sleepover. "Tomoyo-san said smiling.

"You Girls have fun then. I'll just go down to help otou-chan and onii-chan with the restaurant." I said as I walked back in and slowly went down to the restaurant(A/N as you probly know by now downstairs is the restaurant and the upstairs is their house. Pretty normal….I think)

**My Pleasure (the restaurant)**

"Hey otou-chan. I don't have any homework so I can help you. What would you like me to do?"I said as I walked into the Kitchen.

My dad is the chief and the owner of this restaurant so it's kinda hard for him. That's why Onii-chan and I help him with the counter and stuff.

"Yeah, thanks that would be great. Can you serve the food for me please." said my tiring otou-chan as he continued to cook.

I reached the counter and saw Onii-chan paying a customer.

"Hi onii-chan, how's it going?"

"Not bad, but not a lot of customers have come today."

"Oh…ok."

Touya smile and continued to do his job.

I started to get the food from otou-chan and walked to a customer.(A/N The reason why Touya is so kind to Hanata Is because along time ago when Sakura was 5 Hanata was in an accident with her friends family, so Hanata's disease got worse and she nearly died.)

_(Sakura's Pov)_

**Sakura's room**

"Hey Sakura, what do you want to do? We've already done all of what we were meant to do. Like homework, play videogames, oh yeah I almost forgot I have to make a new outfit for you."

"Um……Tomoyo-chan."

"I'll start the measuring."

Tomoyo-chan started to measure me and then she started sewing.

In about 30 minutes later Tomoyo-chan finished making my outfit and placed it next to me to examine it.

"Oh My god, Sakura go and try this on for me!"

"Tomoyo-chan I……….."

"No, Sakura. No complaints just wear it…..please"

"Ok…then!" sweatdropping in the way I changed into my new outfit in my small bathroom (A/N Sakura, Hanata and Touya all had a mini bathroom in their rooms) and came out with a Pink dress with cherry blossom decorations and a light blue ribbon on the side of the shoulder.

"OMG, you look sooooooooooo good!" Tomoyo-chan said, while having stars in her eyes

"hehe……….thanks Tomoyo-chan."

"Sakura-chan, whats the time?" Tomoyo-chan said yarning.

I turned around to look at my alarm clock and saw 10:00pm on it.

"Tomoyo-chan its 10:00."I said yarning"Lets start going to sleep now."

"yeah, good idea."Tomoyo-chan said as she turned the light off and went to the bed next to mine. We both ended up in a deep slumber.

_7:00 in the morning_

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, wake up we need to go to school." Tomoyo-chan said in a hurry.

"Wah…………" I said as I rubbed my eyes and stood up.

"Sakura-chan , wake up. We need go to school." Tomoyo-chan said in a rush. She had already gotten ready and had a shower while I was sleeping.

Tiredly I went off my bed and started to change into my uniform in my small Bathroom.

When I came out I had already brushed my teeth and warn my uniform.

I walked to my desk and packed my bag.

"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-san breakfast is ready. "One-chan shouted out from down stairs.

Tomoyo-chan and I went down stairs with our bags. We put our bags next to the front door and went to the Kitchen.(A/N the restaurant isn't opened until 11:00am.)

Onii-chan and One-chan were helping Otou-chan put out the utensils and food. Tomoyo-chan and I sat down and waited for the food to arrive.

The food was layered out by One-chan and Onii-chan while Otou-chan sat down in front of us.

"Ohayogozaimasu Kinomoto-san(Fujitaka),Touya-kun and Hanata-san ."said Tomoyo-chan with a smile

"Ohayo Otou-chan, Onii-chan and One-chan." I said as I gave a big grin.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, ohayo Tomoyo-chan."Said Otou-chan, Onii-chan and One-chan in unison..

"Ohayo everyone." Said a voice from the kitchen door.

I turned around to see who it was. It was Okaa-chan.

"I just came back from Korea."(A/N Sorry, that was lik the only country that I could think of at that time)Okaa-chan said as she moved her suitcases upstairs to her usual room. Okaa-chan is a fashion designer and she goes to different countries to study about different designs.

_(Nadeshiko's Pov)_

I unpacked my suitcase and went down stairs. Everyone was sitting down waiting for me.

I sat down next to my husband and started eating the prepared food that was in front of me.

In a couple of minutes Touya-san stood up and put his plate in the sink. The same with Sakura-chan and Fujitaka-san.

I was the last to finish.

When my plate was empty I put my plate in the sink and walked up to my room and turned on the TV.

Click—

"_The restaurant' My Pleasure' will be closing down. Since not a lot of customers haven't been eating there for a month now._

_The board of government will be sending a letter to the owner, Kinomoto Fujitaka about the situation. What will he do?"_

Click—

Turning off the TV, I was shocked to here the information about our restaurant.

I ran down stairs to Fujitaka-san to see what was going on.

Fujitaka-san was standing next to the door with is eyes on a note he was holding. His face looked sad and un helpful.

I ran over to him.

"darling, are u alright?" I watched his head turn to me as I grabbed his hand. "I heard on the TV that they were going to close down our restaurant."

Fujitaka-san turned pail and raise his arms around me for a big hug.

Tears were falling down from his cheeks and sadness was spread aroung the atmosphere.


	2. The meeting

(A/N Oh my god….. im sooooo sorry about the late chapter. I had a lot going on like homework and assignments and stuff and I really need to get a good school certificate. Thanks for all the reviews and the patience that you have gave me for writing this next chapter……well back to the story………….)

**Falling in love**

_Love is something that happens to everyone_

_I wonder if it will happen to me?_

_It hasn't happened to me before_

_Will it happen?_

**Review**

Fujitaka-san was standing next to the door with his eyes on a note he was holding. His face looked sad and unhelpful.

I ran over to him and put my hand on his shoulder

"Darling, are you alright?" I watched his head turn to me as I grabbed his hand. "I heard on the TV that they were going to close down our restaurant."

Fujitaka-san turned pail and raised his arms around me for a big hug.

Tears were falling down from his cheeks and sadness was spread among the atmosphere.

**Chapter 2-The meeting**

(Hanata's POV)

I was looking down from the lonely staircase, with tears dropping slowly from my emerald eyes. Observing every sad moment.

I slowly walked back up the stairs and saw Touya and Sakura sitting in Touya's room, waiting for me to tell them what has happened.

Touya's room wasn't like any other guys room. It had Blue walls, Light blue and white furniture and was actually very clean and tidy, but very bright because of the light effect of the colours. (A/N umm…..with the furniture thing its like beds and study tables, not like a tea table and chairs)

The room stayed quiet for a minute.

Breaking the silence, I spoke in sadness. "Our restaurant is closing down. I don't know what will happen." I said, putting my hand over my face as tears rolled down continuously. "I don't know how this is going to turn out." Sakura put her arms around me. Touya did the same. And we all cried for the rest of the night.

(Normal POV)

The next morning Touya, Hanata and Sakura all woke up in their own bedrooms. They walked slowly out of their beds. Rubbing their eyes while opening their bedroom doors. Their eyes had hurt from the night before and they have turned brown.

_**In the kitchen**_

Nadeshiko and Fujitaka sweatdropped as they saw Touya, Hanata and Sakura sitting on their chairs with their eyes brown. Their breakfast was already served on the table and no one has touched it since they have arrived. Fujitaka had seen them sleep in touya's bed, hugging each other with tears falling from their cheeks. He had moved them all back to their bedrooms before he could sleep to tell Nadeshiko what has happened to them and about the restaurant situation.

"Ohayo minasan!" Fujitaka and Nadeshiko yelled out in unison.

"ohayo….." Touya said slowly as he moved comfortably in his seat.

"Ohayo….Okaa-san….Ohayo Otou-san" Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"ohayo Okaa-san….ohayo Otou-san. Did you have a good night sleep?" Hanata said in a cheery voice with a smile.

They all moved a bit before they started to eat.

When the eating had finished, before Nadeshiko cleaned up the table she had spoken. "Everyone, your father and I have something to tell you."

"Okaa-san we already know….I overheard you and dad from the staircase." Hanata said to them as she fiddled with her fingers.

"We know you heard that our restaurant is going to close down." Fujitaka said out of nowhere.

"Last night, We got a phone call from Ms Yelan Li, the owner of the most famous and successful restaurant in china. She invited us to come to china and insisted to help us with our restaurant problems" Fujutaka paused for a bit then continued " and so we agreed"

(A/N in secrecy Yelan Li also told Fujitaka to bring his children…..i wonder why?...)

"So are we going too?" Sakura asked in excitement.

"Yes, Sakura-chan we are all going. Not for vacation but for business." Nadeshiko said as she started to clean up the table.

Fujitaka said looking at all three of them. "All three of you have to behave yourself at all times, ok."

He said with a smile. "We will be going this Saturday at 7'o clock sharp."

It was Thursday and it was time for school. Sakura and Hanata got their bags and ran to wear their shoes.

"Itekimasu." They both said in unison as they went out the door running to school.

(A/N Since Touya was around his 20s he had two part-time jobs. 1. his dads' restaurant. And 2. in a café near their place. He has worked there with his best friend Yukito for around 6 weeks or so.

Anyways back to the story)

(Sakura's POV)

"ahhhhhhh I'm late again" I say as I run straight to class as Hanata also did so.

I open the classroom door and slowly walk to my seat. Taking out my books I turn to my teacher, Meita sensei. " Sorry I'm late sensei. I kind of had problems." Sakura said putting her hand on the back of her head, sweatdropping.

Meita sensei turned around to Sakura angrily. "Sakura, you've been late so many times this semester. Now what are you going to do about that?" Meita sensei said looking at me with a scary face.

"I'm really sorry, sensei, ill come earlier next time"

"ok then, just catch up to the work." Meita sensei said turning around to write on the board.

Sighing for relief I take out my books and pencil case and start writing whats on the board 'arg theres so much writing.' thinking frustrating

(Hanata's POV)

"Oh god, I hate it when I'm late" I say running to my classroom. I open the door and walk to were my teacher is. "Sorry I'm late Aniko sensei."

"why are you late Hanata?" Aniko sensei said angrily.

"I just had some problems to settle." Hanata smiled and walked to her seat.

"Ok…..well lets get started with……………."

(Normal POV)

_Ding dong dang dong ding ding dang dong_

"yes the bell" Sakura yelled as she walked out of the classroom to her locker.

Tomoyo sees Sakura and walks to her. "hey Sakura-chan!"

"oh…hi Tomoyo-chan. How have you been?? " Sakura said smiling

"well..i've actually been pretty good. How about you?"

uh…not very good. My dads restaurant is closing down and the owner of the famous restaurant invited us to china and insisted to help us on the restaurant" Sakura said Blankly.

"oh my go, Sakura-chan. Your going to china…when are you coming back?." Tomoyo said worriedly

"In a month or so..."

"awwww im going to miss you heeps Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said hugging Sakura

Sakura smiles at Tomoyo "im gonna miss you too Tomoyo-chan, ill mail you, I promise"

"ok" Tomoyo said feeling sad about Sakura not being with her for a month TT

They walk to a Sakura Tree and sit on the trunk.

Sakura sighs as she thinks of what china will look like.

_Meanwhile in the cafeteria _

Hanata walks to a empty bench with her tray of food and sits down.

"hey Hanata-san, hows it going?" said a voice from behind her.

It was her best friend, Jinta. Jinta has been her best friend since she was 6 years old and he just came back from Canada to see his grandparents.

"oh hi Jinta-kun. When did you come back? " Hanata said wondering and starting to eat her pasta.

Jinta sits on a seat infront of her and leans on the table with his arm.

"Well I came back yesterday night." Jinta said shivering a bit, "It was really cold up there" thinking about the coldness

"Really? it was quite cold here too. We had rain for about 3 days and then it stopped just yesterday." Hanata said smiling

"Anything Particular happened lately? Like I really haven't been her for 3 months you know. " Jinta asked wondering

"Nothing really." Hanata said Trying to hide the new update as she continuing to eat her pasta

"Hanata-san, I know you're hiding something." Jinta said Grins at Hanata , hoping that she would tell him.

"Well, My fathers' restaurant is closing down and the owner of the most Famous restaurant in China called us and insisted us to come to China, she also insisted to help us on our restaurant.." Hanata said blankly as she finished her meal and stood up.

"Would you like to come to my place today?" Hanata asked.

"Yeah sure" Jinta said smiling.

Half the day has passed (A/N the whole school routine is boring so I just decided to skip it)

_Ding dong dang dong ding ding dang dong_

"Yay, school is over." Sakura said stretching her arms up at the front gate waiting for Hanata. Sakura sees Hanata walking out of the front door with someone next to her and screams "Onee-chan!!"

Hanata looks at Sakura and waves with a smile.

She walks to Sakura. "Hey, Sakura-san, do you remember Jinta-kun?" Gesture her hands infront of Jinta.

"Yes of Cause I do. and Jinta-kun I assume that you remember Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said smiling as she gestures infront of Tomoyo.

"yes I do. Hello Tomoyo-san. Long time no see"

"Yes It has been a long time. " Tomoyo said smiling

Hanata, Sakura, Tomoyo and Jinta starts to walk to the Kinomoto House/restaurant.

When they got home, the restaurant was opened. Hanata opened the door of the restaurant and went inside.

"Tadaima" Hanata and Sakura said in Unison.

All of them walked past the restaurant and walked silently upstairs.

Hanata and Jinta walk up to Hanata's room.

"Its been a long time since I've been into your room," Jinta said smiling looking around the room. "its changed a lot."

"Well I have moved it around a bit and I've had been having a strange habit of cleaning these days." Hanata said smiling back at him

"Yeah, you could say it that way. I guess" Jinta said still looking around "haha you moved the desk infront of the window."

"hehe.. It was too dark in the other side and I couldn't read anything so I moved it were the sunlight was." Hanata said

Jinta sighed and looked at Hanata. " When are you leaving for china? " Jinta asked

" We're leaving this Saturday at 7am. Mother and father had already bought the tickets." Hanata said with no emotion.

"Oh My God. Why so soon?" Jinta said sadly

"I don't know." Hanata said thinking.

_Meanwhile outside Hanata's room_

Tomoyo and Sakura are putting their ears on the door and trying to hear Hanata's conversation.

"uh…Tomoyo-chan is it ok to do this?" Sakura whispered as she continued to hear the conversation.

"Sakura-chan, Think about it. Jinta-kun likes Hanata-san A LOT" Tomoyo said still listening

Sakura nodds and then turns to Tomoyo quickly in shock "hey Wait, What? Jinta-kun likes Onee-chan."

"Yeah, didn't you know?"

"I didn't. How did you know?" Sakura said wondering.

"well don't you see, Jinta-kun's reactions infront of Hanata-san? He's worried about her. He like her but is shy to admit it. " Tomoyo said saying the obvious.

"really?" Sakura said still clueless.

Tomoyo sighs "You'll see later."

**Saturday**

(Normal POV)

Hanata comes into Sakura's room and shakes her "Sakura-san, its time to wake up"

Sakura mumbles "5 minutes…"

"Sakura-san please we have to go now or we're going to miss the flight" Hanata said panicking a little

Sakura stands up on her bed and rubs her eyes as she gets ready while Hanata walks to Sakura's briefcase and puts it in the Taxi. "come on Monster we're going to be late!!" Touya yelled as he finished putting all the Luggage in the taxi Trunk. (hehe I forgot what he says in Japanese….--;)

"ok..ok" Sakura says as she runs downstairs and into the taxi.

Fujitaka was sitting on at the front while Sakura, Hanata, Touya and Nadeshiko sat at the back.

They finually arrived at the airport and they checked in and went inside the plane.

Sakura, Hanata and Touya sat next to each other in the plane.

Sakura was excited reading her manga.

Touya sat down bored out of his mind. He looks over to Sakura. "hey squirt, what ya doing?" looks over at Sakura's manga

"Reading" Sakura said paying attention to her manga

"oh right….arg…so bored..-- "

Touya stood there bored for a couple of minutes and then fell asleep

Hanata kept sleeping without even waking up.

--Meanwhile in china's greatest Restaurant owner's Mansion--

"Syaoran, go help your sisters prepare the rooms for our guests, they're coming in an Hour, so have all the rooms spotless" Yelan said sitting on her dressing table doing her hair.

"yes mother." Syaoran mumbled as he went down and helped andsighs

(im sorry I don't know any of Yelan's Daughters' names so..ill make them up…some how..…yay im such a good fan…)

"SYAORAN" yelled all Syaoran's sisters and Meilin as they all ran up to him and hugged him "did you come to help us?"

"Yeah.." Syaoran said mumbling as he cleaned all the spare rooms and sighed

"oh and Syaoran…you go pick the Guests up from the airport, ok?" Yelan said trying to find a good dress to wear

"yes mother"

"please Come with me Curtis" Syaoran said to the butler, walking out of the house and into the limo, heading to the airport.

--In the plane—

Sakura was being impatient as she had already finished her manga and sick Touya teasing her. She Turns around to where Fujitaka and Nadeshiko was sitting.

"Okaa-san? Are we there yet?" Sakura said Wineing

"we'll be there in an hour darling" Nadeshiko said smiling at Sakura

Sakura nods as she sits back down on her seat and sighs

--an Hour later—

"yay we're here!! Sakura yelled as she was out at the airport dancing around in circles, bumping into Syaoran in the way

"I-I'm sorry" Sakura says nervously

"its ok" Syaoran said bowing "hello, you all must be the Kinomoto family. My name is Syaoran Li, the son of the owner of the most Famous Restaurant in china" Syaoran said looking at all of them "please come with me" Syaouran Guestured as he heading to the Limo" Syaoran said heading to the limo

"oh my butler Curtis will take you luggage

The Kinomoto Family followed Syaoran to the limo and looked at the limo in shock

"please come and sit inside." Syaoran said going inside the limo

Sakura, Touya and Hanata were In shock as they walked inside the limo amased. Nadeshiko and Fujitaka went in and sat down after.

Everyone was silent the whole way to the mansion

Syaoran went out of the limo and walked to the door. The Kinomoto Family followed slowly, stunned at the mansion. Syaoran opens the door.

"WELCOME" Syaoran's sisters and Meilin said greeting the kinomoto family with a hug

"ok girls that's enough" Yelan said coming down from the stairs "welcome to our humble home, Mr and Mrs Kinomoto" Yelan said shaking Fujitaka's hand. "And these must be your children.." Yelan says as she turns to Sakura, Touya and Hanata. "very good indeed, Syaoran go show the guests their rooms please" Yelan said going back up stairs Before Yelan started to walk up the stairs she turns to Fujitaka and Nadeshiko "um…Mr and Mrs Kinomoto, may I speak to you both in my office?"

Fujitaka and Nadeshiko look at each other then follows Yelan.

'_wow this place is big'_ Sakura thinks as Touya, Hanata and Sakura follow Syaoran

"this is Kinomoto Touya's room" Syaoran said dully. As he points to the room.

The room was light Green with simple furniture and decorations.

Touya's eyes widened OO "wow" Touya said walking inside his one month room. And then turns around to Syaoran "hey thanks dude" Touya said acting cool.

Syaoran sweatdrops as he start to walk to Hanata's room with Sakura and Hanata following.

"this is Kinomoto Hanata's room" Syaoran says plainly as he opens the door.

The room was light blue with beautiful highlights, white furniture and a pink bed.

Hanata looks though with wide eyes "ohhhh Pretty" Hanata says going inside her room, before Syaoran left Hanata turns around smiles "thank you Li-san"

Syaoran fakely smiles back as he walks ahead to Sakura's room. Sakura follows Syaoran without a word.

Syaoran turns around to Sakura for a glimps and then opens Sakura's door. "here is Kinomoto Sakura's room" Syaoran said dully

Sakura's room was pink with beautiful Sakura Blossom decorations

"Oh my God this is so nice" Sakura says jumping onto her bed as she waves at Syaoran.

'_God..whats with this family with the thank yous…'_ Syaoran thinks as he walks into his room and lies on his bed.

--Meanwhile in Yelan's Office—

Nedeshiko and Fujitaka are sitting down in couches waiting for Yelan to speak

"welcome to my humble home" Yelan says as she put both her hand up "now, because of your restaurant closing I have decided to help you get your restaurant become mor successful and in return you have agreed to engage one of your daughters with my son, correct?"

"yes" Fujitaka said as he tries to sit comfortably

"Darling, when did you agree to this?" Nadeshiko whispered at fujitaka.

"I had no choice, Li-san said that she wouldn't help us if we didn't engage one of our daughters" Fujitaka whispered back.

Nadeshiko sighs as she looks at Yelan "why does your son have to be engaged?"

"Well the family Law states that before the next Male heir to the family can take over the Business he needs to get married." Yelan said strictly

"oh.." Nadeshiko said a bit worried.

" we have to make one of your daughters fall In love with my son in a month" Yelan said playing with her Nails

there you all go

Hope that was good enough…sorry it took so long TT I was busy


	3. The engagement

(im soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry again…this chapter is sooooo late…please forgive me…..)

(As I told you all in Chapter 2 I don't know the names of Yelan's Daughters so I made them up…..these are the names of Yelan's Daughters….i think she had 4?...ok 1st- Lilian, 2nd- Chienba, 3rd- Jieochi, 4th-Jinjin…im sorry if they are really lame but please deal with them…))

**Falling in love**

_Love is something that happens to everyone_

_I wonder if it will happen to me?_

_It hasn't happened to me before_

_Will it happen?_

**Review**

--Meanwhile in Yelan's Office—

Nedeshiko and Fujitaka are sitting down in couches waiting for Yelan to speak

"welcome to my humble home" Yelan says as she put both her hand up "now, because of your restaurant closing I have decided to help you get your restaurant become mor successful and in return you have agreed to engage one of your daughters with my son, correct?"

"yes" Fujitaka said as he tries to sit comfortably

"Darling, when did you agree to this?" Nadeshiko whispered at fujitaka.

"I had no choice, Li-san said that she wouldn't help us if we didn't engage one of our daughters" Fujitaka whispered back.

Nadeshiko sighs as she looks at Yelan "why does your son have to be engaged?"

"Well the family Law states that before the next Male heir to the family can take over the Business he needs to get married." Yelan said strictly

"oh.." Nadeshiko said a bit worried.

" we have to make one of your daughters fall In love with my son in a month" Yelan said playing with her Nails

**Chapter 3- The engagement**

(Sakura's POV)

I sit on my bed looking around the room "wow this place is huge" Sakura said standing up as she walks around admiring her room. She looks next to her bed and sees her baggage already there, she smiles as she walks over to her baggage and puts all her clothes in the cupboard beside a window "ok…um…tops over here and skirts and short over there" Sakura says as she takes out clothes one at a time

-Meanwhile in Hanata's room-

Hanata sighs "I wonder what Jintas' doing right now" hanata says silently, lying on the bed looking at the ceiling

_Ring ring ring_

Hanata looks at the ground and sees her Cell phone ringing and picks it up

"hello?" she says blankly

"Hey Hanata…how's china?" a voice says cheerfully

"Jinta? Is that you?" Hanata says a bit chocked (not a bit a lot lol)

"yeah, who else would you think?"

"um…nevermind…well chinas' alright, The Li family seems nice" Hanata says as she sits up on her bed

"You already met them?" OO

"yeah well….the son of the family picked us up from the airport"

"oh really?"

Hanata nods "yeah " stands up and walks out of her room and downstairs bumping into Syaoran in the way. Both falls to the ground and Hanata dropping her phone. "ow…"

"Watch where you going" Syaoran says annoyed

"I'm sorry" hanata says standing up and then bowing

"well, you should be" Syaoran walks away.

Hanata Sighs as she picks up her phone "hello?"

"Hanata, who the hell was that?" Jinta said a bit irritated

"oh no its no-one" Hanata says as she walks to the door.

"No-one?...how unrespectful" Syaoran say as he hears Hanata and walks over to her snatching off her phone. "hello?"

Hanata reaches for her phone but Syaoran moves it up so she can't reach it.

"what did you do to Hanata? And who are you?" Jinta says madly"

"I did nothing and I'm Syaoran Li Son of the owner of the most successful restaurant" Syaoran said in a 'Proud' way

"yeah, yeah, just give Hanata her phone back." Jinta said getting frustrated

"why should i." Syaoran leans up so Hanata can't reach him

Hanata sighs " please give me back my cell phone?"

"Nup, no way….." Syaoran said reaching the phone more higher so Hanata can't reach.

"Please...just give it back" Hanato said trying to reach for her phone.

"fine here" Drops Hanata's phone as he walks away.

Hanata Quickly grabs her phone before it hit the ground and sighs "Hello?...Sorry about that Jinta-san"

"you don't need to be sorry about anything, its that idiot that needs to do the apologising" Jinta said angrily.

"no…its ok…it was my fault…"

Before hanata could say anything else……..

Sakura rushes in and hugs hanata. "onee-san Can we go out to the new theme Park with me?" Sakura said Begging.

Hanata gives a little sigh and smiles at Sakura. "ok Sakura-san"

"Yay!! Onee-san said yes!! Onee-san meet me at the door in 20 minutes, ok….thank you" Hugs Hanata then jumps around to her room to get ready.

Hanata smiles at Sakura as she walks to her room to get ready

(Sakura's POV)

-20 Minutes Later-

I finish wearing my clothes. And run down to onee-san's room and knocked on it "onee-san!! Are you ready?"

Onee-san opened the door and said. "yes Sakura-san…im ready." .

"wow, onee-san…you looks so pretty." I said amazingly as I saw Onee-san walk out of her room wearing a Beautiful, long ,light blue dress

"Thank you Sakura-san, now are we going to that theme park or not.." Onee-san said walking downstairs heading to the door.

As I followed right beside her we both saw Li Syaoran.

(Syaoran's POV)

As I walk past the stairs I see that Girl from before and her sister. I smirk seeing both of them walking down.

"And where do you two think your going?" I said smirking.

"to the New theme Park at the end of this street." Said the Girl with the Auburn hair and green eyes excited. "do you want to come with us?"

"uh, let me think..No!" I said annoyed. "why would I want to go to some commoner's little Fair." I said crossing my arms as I walked upstairs to my room bumping into Sakura on the way.

(Normal POV)

"What a Jerk" Sakura said irritated. "Seriously I was only trying to be kind." Sakura said walking out of the Li mansion.

"Sakura-san, don't say things like that." Hanata said silently walking to the direction of the Theme park.

"but, Onee-san, didn't you hear him" Sakura said stomping her feet as she walks.

"Sakura-san Please calm down" Hanata said trying to calm Sakura down.

"Onee-san…I don't get it….how can you be so calm after that cake faced jerk said that to us? Sakura tuens around to hanata angrily.

"Please Sakura-san….just calm down.." Hanata coughs for a couple of seconds then turns to Sakura still trying to calm her down,

"oh whatever, just forget about that cake-faced Jerk lets got to the theme park" Sakura said smiling.

Hanata smiled back as both of them arrive at the entrance, "wow..let go on the rollercoaster rides" Sakura said as she pulls hanata to the rollercoaster.

-Meanwhile at the Li Mansion-

Yelan's office

Lilian, Chienba, Jieochi, Jinjin, and Meilin where inside Yelan's office, with Yelan, Fujitaka, Nadeshiko and Touya.

"Okaa-san, why have you called us here?" Lilian said looking at Yelan

"well my fellow daughters and Niece, we are going to make Syaoran fall in love with one of Kinomoto daughters" Yelan said smiling.

"What? Why?" Meilin said shocked

Yelan Grins "I need an heir to my restaurant and the law states that a male has to get married to become the heir"

"how about us Okaa-san? I can be the next Heir instead of Syaoran" Lilian stands up as she yells.

Yelan looks at Lilian. " Lilian, the Law states that the next Heir MUST be a male"

Lilian looks down as she hears Yelan's words and sits back down.

"well," Yelan said as she stood up and walked to the girls "you five must make Syaoran fall in love in a month" Yelan says as she grins.

"Yes Okaa-san/Aunty" (forgot what Aunty was in Japanese --;;) They all said as Yelan walked back to her seat.

"but….." Meilin said as she looked up at Yelan. "Which Daughter is going to be engaged with Syaoran?" Meilin asked as she gazed at Yelan.

"well…." Yelan said turning around looking at Fujitaka and Nadeshiko. "who would you recommend?"

Fujitaka looked at Yelan getting a bit Nervous. "um…I guess that our eldest Hanata would be fine. Don't you think darling?"

Nadeshiko looked at Fujitaka for a bit then looked at Yelan a bit nervous as well "ye…yes…I guess she is"

"WHAT? Hanata isn't going to get married to that brat, No way" Touya said as he crossed his arms.

"Now Touya please behave" Nadeshiko said as she puts her hand on Touya's shoulder. Touya Grumply sat there without saying anything else as it was getting silent for a while. Suddenly Yelan spoke

"ok then, its decided, Hanata Kinomoto will be the one to be fallen in love with Syaoran" Yelan says Grinning.

-a couple of Minutes later-

Syaoran is sitting on the couch flipping the channels of his Huge Plasma TV

_Knock knock_

"Who is it?" Syaoran said dully.

"SYAORAN" the Li sisters and Meilin came in hugging Syaoran.

"Get off….god Damn it…" Syaoran said annoyed "what do you want?" he said finually getting out of the hugging croud

"Well, Syaoran, we're going to that new theme Park near our house, do you wanna come?" Lilian says as she put her arm around Syaoran's sholder

Syaoran pushes Lilian's arm off "no,"

"awwwwww why not?"

" just go without me"

" awww Syaoran…please" Meilin says butting in.

"I said no…"

"aww ok, fine, we will go without you" Meilin said crossing her arms

"ok, good, go now" Syaoran said as he turns on his stereo and lies on his bed listening to rock music. (yay Rock!! ok back to the story)

"Hmph" All the Girls said as they went out of Syaoran's room and walked to Meilin's room. "how are we going to make him fall in love, if we can't even get him to meet Hanata" Meilin said frustrated as she sits on her bed.

Lillian sighs. "We can't quit…well at least not now" Lilian says as she stands up.

"Yes, Mother is counting on us" Jinjin says as she stands up as well, as Lilian and Jinjin stood up, all the others stood up as well and made a 'plan'.

As the 'plan' has been made all the girls walk to Syaoran's room and grabs him

"wha?...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO!! " Syaoran yells, and wiggles around trying to get free.

"Sorry Bro, we're going to that theme park" Lilian yells as she throws Syaoran into the Limo. " have fun" all the girls says as they wave as the limo drives off with Syaoran frustrated.

As the Limo leaves all the girls sigh of relief. "Well that went well" Meilin says as she walks back in, with the others following.

-Meanwhile at the Theme park-

Sakura looks around the theme park in amazement. "wow!!, thanks for bringing me here Onee-san" she says as she runs to go on a ride.

Hanata smiles as she follows Sakura.

Syaoran gets off the limo and starts to walk in the theme park and sees Hanata and Sakura on a ride and sighs as he walks inside the ride next to them.

"what? Why are you here?" Sakura says as she looks at Syaoran next to hanata.

"hmph, any problem with me being here?" Syaoran says as the ride starts.

Hanata closes her eyes and grabs onto her clothes. As Sakura grabs hanata's hand tight and screams.

Syaoran rolls his eyes as he sees Sakura screaming and Hanata closing her eyes ' god, girls are so weird these days' He thinks.

When the ride ended, Syaoran Yawned as he walks out of his seat and starts walking away.

Sakura glares at Syaoran. "what the hell was up with him?" Sakura turns to Hanata and smiles as she jumps out of her seat and smiles. "Yay!! That was sooo cool"

Hanata smiles at Sakura. "yeah it was wasn't it" She says as she walks out of her seat still holds onto the her clothes and starts coughing and drops down to her knees..

Sakura gasps. "Onee-san!!! Are you alright?" She says as she bends down holding onto Hanata's shoulder.

Hanata continues to cough as she nods.

Syaoran looks behind and sees Hanata coughing as he sighs and walks to Hanata. "What's the matter now?" he said irritatedly.

" Onee-san's coughing…and I don't know why…" Sakura say as she looks up at Syaoran. " YOU!! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Im just trying to help"

"hmph, well your not helping"

As Hanata Continues to cough she grabs onto Syaoran's Clothes helplessly and falls to the ground unconscious, letting go of his clothes. Sakura gasps as she sees Hanata fall to the ground and then puts Hanata's arm over her shoulder and stands up. Before she could even start to walk, Syaoran grabs Hanata and gives her a piggyback and starts walking.

Sakura glares at Syaoron 'hmph Show off' She thinks as she walks aswell

As they get to the house Syaoran opens the door of Hanata's room and lay her on the bed. As the door opens all Syaoran's sisters and Meilin gasp as they see Syaoran layed Hanata on her bed. All of them(except Syaoran and Sakura) jumped around happily. "yay!! We did it!!"

"you did what?" Syaoran said looking at them suspiciously as Hanata continues to cough.

"oh,,,,uh…nothing…nothing at all" they all say sweatdropping and then look at Hanata

"No time for talking now, my sister is sick I need help" Sakura said desperately as tears dropped slowly down her cheek.

"What? Hanata's sick? Why? What happened?" Lilian, Chienba, Jieochi, Jinjin, and Meilin said in Unison as they go over to Hanata.

"She's breathing heavily" Lilian said as she looks at hanata carefully as Hanata coughs some more. "We'll have to call our Private doctor" She said as she took out her cell Phone and starts to dial.

"Now whats all this fuss?" Yelan asked as she opened hanata's room door with Fujitaka, Nadeshiko and Touya just behind.

"Okaa-chan, Otou-chan, Onii-chan, Onee-chan is sick…I don't know why but she suddenly coughed and became unconscious" Sakura said as there where more tears falling.

"What?" Fujitaka, Nadeshiko and Touya yelled in Unison as they ran to where Hanata was as Hanata coughs.

"She's not burning up." Fujitaka says as he touches her forehead.

"it's the illness." Touya said as he looks at her coughing.

"What illness?" Sakura said confusingly still with tears coming from her eyes.

"Well Sakura…." Fujitaka said as he looks at Sakura. nervously

"what? What is it that your not telling me?" Sakura yells as more tears fall from her eyes.

"What Otou-san is trying to say is that, Hanata has a illness, an illness that cannot be cured" Touya said looking down with tears coming down.

"Why? Why did you say anything to me?" Sakura said as she walks to Hanata holding her hand with tears falling. "why?"

"We didn't what to worry you Sakura" Nadeshiko said as she walked over to her, hugging her.

"I know I know, but I really think you should have told me." Sakura says as she looks up at Nadeshiko smiling.

Severely

_Ding dong_

"oh that must be the doctor" Yelan said as she walks out and walks down to the door an opens it. "Oh Dr Aoyoma, thank you for coming. She says as she smiles

"Li-sama why did you call me? The doctor says as he walks in.

"Well something has happened to our guest family's daughter and I would like you to see what is wrong with her" Yelan says as she leads the doctor to Hanata's room. "This is our Private doctor, Dr Aoyama, he will be checking on Hanata"

Dr Aoyama sees Hanata on the bed coughing and walks over to her. He takes out his Stethoscope and puts it against the top of her clothes to where her heart is. "hm…..she's breathing quite heavily, and coughing quite a lot." Dr Aoyama says as he looks at Fujitaka and Nadeshiko. "Are you this Young Ladies parents?"

"ye..yes" Fujitaka says nervously.

"it seems that your daughter has a problem with her heart." Dr Aoyama says as he packs his Stethoscope. " im really sorry I can't do anthing to improve this. Her heart has been severely damaged and there is nothing we can do." Dr Aoyama says sadly. " I'll check on her every week, but she must stay in bed for 2 or 3 weeks."

"ok Doctor, thank you" Yelan says as she leads the doctor out of the house. After the Doctor has gone Yelan went back to Hanata's room and everyone was still there, looking down sadly, not making any noise at all. The only thing you could here was Hanata's coughing. All was silent until Meilin spoke. "ok, please tell us exactly what happened to Hanata-san?" Meilin said as she wipes her tears.

Touya wiped her tears as she started to speak. "2 years ago I persuaded Hanata to come to my friends party. After the party Hanata, me and our friends were coming back from the Party, in one of her friend's car. My friend was drunk and drove though the night as if it was nothing, after a few minutes my friend felt drowsy, I tried to ask him if I could drive but it was too late, we crashed into a truck." Touya said as more tears dropped down. "2 of our friends died, including my friend that was driving and 4 including Hanata and me were severely injured." Shows out his arm and leg. "luckily I only got injured on my left arm and Left leg, and her friend and my friend only got injured on the arm, but…" Touya Pauses as he looks at Hanata. "Hanata was the only one that got injured in her heart." Touya said as he bends down to his knees, looking down as tears rolled down slowly. "it was my fault. If I hadn't persuaded her she wouldn't have gone injured"

Fujitaka walks over to Touya." Its not you fault son. It was meant to be." Fujitaka said sadly looking at Hanata that was still coughing.

Seeing all this "thank you for sharing" Meilin said as she and Yelan's Daughters walks out of the room sadly.

Syaoran smirks. "who cares about some girl with an injury."

"WHAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT THAT HANATA'S ENGAGED TO SOME JERK LIKE YOU" Touya Yells as he comes up to Syaoran and grabs his shirt.

"What? I Ain't engaged to HER." Syaoran yells as he takes Touya's hand out of his clothes.

"Syaoran, your ARE engaged to her" Yelan says with her arms crossed.

"What? You kidding me. Me engaged to HER?" looks at Yelan Frustrated.

"yes, we, parents have agreed." Yelan said as she Looks at Syaoran angrily.

Syaoran walks out of the room rolling his eyes. "why the hell do I have to be engaged to HER" He yells as he walks to his room banging the door and lying on his bed.


	4. I think im falling for you

Disclamer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does haha(I wish I did though)

**Falling in love**

_Love is something that happens to everyone_

_I wonder if it will happen to me?_

_It hasn't happened to me before_

_Will it happen?_

**Review**

"WHAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT THAT MY SISTER ENGAGED TO SOME JERK LIKE YOU" Touya Yells as he comes up to Syaoran and grabs his shirt.

"What? I Ain't engaged to HER." Syaoran yells as he takes Touya's hand out of his clothes.

"Syaoran, you ARE engaged to her" Yelan says with her arms crossed.

"What? You kidding me. Me engaged to HER?" looks at Yelan Frustrated.

"yes, we, parents have agreed." Yelan said as she glares at Syaoran .

Syaoran walks out of the room rolling his eyes. "Why the hell do I have to be engaged to HER" He mumbles walking to his room and banging the door behind him.

**Chapter 4-****Falling for you**

_--A__ dream--_

_Darkness had filled the atmosphere, with a light gust of wind hugging onto a long brown haired girl with light emerald eyes, standing in an empty space. "Where am i?" she askes herself looking around for any familiar places. She looks around wondering around the dark place, not knowing where exactly she was going. A flash of light swiftly covers the girl's eyes as the dark image fades and changes into a small, yet peaceful park. 'What just happen?' She thinks walking around the park to a small fountain. She sits on the corner of the Fountain looking at the sunlight and the water clashing together. "This place is beautiful" She says smiling_

"_It is, isn't it?" A figure appears from the shadows. The girl turns around to see the new found person. It was Jinta. _

_The girl smiles looking back at the warm scenery. Surprisingly feeling an embrace, she turns her head seeing a pair of white eyes looking at hers. "Jinta-kun…" she whispers, putting a hand on his hand. With that, the figure of Jinta fades away and another figure appears beside her, facing her with his amber eyes. "Li-san" She yells quietly trying to take his muscular arms off slowly, but not having any result. "Its nice here, isn't it Hanata" Syaoran says holding onto her closer putting his chin on her soft, silky hair. "I wish it could stay like this forever" Soft tears fall gently down Hanata's smooth, pale skin, with her emerald eyes look at the beautiful scenery. 'Im sorry Li-san.' Hanata thought _

A long, light brown haired girl lies on a white silky bed helplessly, being unable to wake up, A emerald eyed girl leaning on her poor big sister's bed, asleep as the rest of the Kinomoto family sit aside her. A week had passed and the Li household was gloomy. Hanata was still slumbering, coughing twice every minute as everyone else silently looked at her worriedly. No-one had said much the past few days as they continually worry about a sick Hanata.

--in another room--

The four Li daughters and their cousin sit on a long red couch sighing

"Hanata-chan has been in this coma for a week now and the doctor said that if she doesn't wake up soon she'll probly dies this way" Meilin said, "What should we do?" Said Jinjin

"Theres nothing we can do, but to wait a little longer" Meilin sighed leaning on Jinjin's shoulder as all the Li daughters did the same to each other.

--Back in Hanata's room—

Hanata opens her emerald eyes slowly, scanning the place. 'my room' she thinks to herself as she tries to sit up. Feeling the slight movement little Sakura lifts her head seeing her sister awake. "Onee-chan!!" She yells gently hugging confused Hanata, while everyone else hugs her as well. "What's the matter?, did something happen?" Hanata says confused "Yes dear, you have been sleeping for a week" her father says letting her go as did the others. "Yeah, Hanata-chan, we have been so worried" Her mother said hugging her again "Really? That long?" Hanata says looking at Sakura as she nods "I'm sorry to make you all worried" Hanata says coughing. Turning around to see the Li sisters and their cousin standing at the door. "YOU'RE AWAKE!!!!" The all yell running to hug the girl on the bed, "We have been sooooooo worried!!" Chienba said letting go slowly. "Yes, yes, we have" all the others said in unison. Hanata smiles gently pulling their arms from the embrace. "Thank you everyone, for worrying about me, I'm fine now, really." Hanata says cheerfully, getting off her bed slowly and walking to the door."If you all don't mind, can we all go eat now?" Hanata says smiling, turning back to the others. It was already lunch time and everyone was getting hungry. "Yes dear, that's a great idea, lets us eat" Fujitaka says standing up and heading to the door, as the others following behind.

The crowd of people following Hanata head to the dining table to see an amber haired boy sitting on the table, already eating his lunch. "SYAORAN!!!!!" The Li sisters yell walking to him. "What!!?" he yelled as he turns around to see his sisters and Meilin putting their hand on their hips. "How rude! You eating without us" Meilin said with a frown. "That ain't my fault, you're the ones that have been stuck in that girls room all the time." Syaoran said realising that the kinomoto family was behind his sisters and heads back to his lunch. "That 'girl' has a name you know" Sakura says crossing her arms. Syaoran now irritated not turning around still eating his lunch. "Not like I care" Sakura was going to give him a punch when………"LI SYAORAN!!!!!!" A loud voice yells. Syaoran hurriedly stood up as a tall slender figure stands at the other door. "How unmannered for you to say such things? I haven't taught you something so arrogant as that, especially to a guest" Syaoran bows still irritated. "I'm sorry mother, it won't happen again" he says glaring at Sakura before leaving. 'like hell it will happen' Syaoran thinks heading out the door for some fresh air.

Yelan bows to the Kinomoto family. "I'm sorry about his behaviour." Yelan sighs walking gracefully to Fujitaka and Nadeshiko. "He's been like that since my husband passed away." Yelan said sadly.

"Oh, no its fine" Fujitaka says bowing. Yelan bows as well the looks at the rest of the Kinomoto family, giving a little smiling. "Now, shall we eat?" Yelan says as she gestures the maids. The maids pull out the chairs, heading to the kitchen to get their lunches. Yelan sits in the middle waiting for everyone else to sit as well. The Kinomoto family sit next to Yelan in the right side as her daughter's and Meilin sit in her left side. The Maids bring out the trays with the lunches on the table and hand out the luxurious meals. Everyone started to enjoy their meals when they noticed that someone wasn't at the table. "Okaa-san, where is Onee-chan? I saw here his a moment ago." Sakura says looking around blinking. "I don't know Sakura-chan. Maybe she went out for fresh air or something, she hasn't been out anywhere for a week you know." Nadeshiko says continuing to her meal. Sakura nodded understanding and continued to eat her meal as well with a slightly worried face. 'She was the one that wanted to eat, but where did she go?' Sakura thought eating her meal silently.

-------Meanwhile-------

Syaoran sighs climbing onto a nearby tree in the Li Mansion's garden. "Life is so troublesome" "Not really" Syaoran jumped in shock at the emerald eyed girl at the bottom of the tree he was on "What do you want?" Syaoran said in a cold voice, sitting back down on the branch. "Oh…um…i…um..wanted to says sorry." Hanata says looking up, smiling, having a slight shade of pink on her face. Syaoran raised his eyebrows. "ok, you should be" He said. Hanata smiled weakly. "If that is all, you can go away now." He says glared at her for a split second. "Oh…sorry….again" She says bowing once more, coughing once and starts to walk away. Syaoran watches his New 'Fiancé' walk away and smirks. 'Girls are weird these days'

Hanata sighs, finally getting away from the Amber eyed boy. She starts to head back to the house to get something to eat when her(light pink, with Sakura flowers on it) Cell phone rings. Hanata blinks as she takes out her cell phone out. "Hello?"

"_Is that you Hanata-chan?" A deep but calm voice says. _Hanata smiles, slightly blushing. "Jinta-kun, how have you been?"

"_Oh, I've been fine actually"_

"oh that's good, Why have you called me?"

"_Well, Hanata-chan__, I just heard from Touya-kun that you where engaged with that unforgivable jerk" Jinta says in a most likely angry voice._

"We….well…wh…what?" Hanata says shocked, blushing like a tomato.

"_You didn't know?" Jinta says surprised._

"y…yes,"

"_Really? __You seriously didn't know about this?"_

Hanata shakes her head, still blushing. "n….no, I didn't"

"_What they didn't tell you?__ Man that's just cruel."_

"n…no…n..not…really." She says as she coughs.

"_Is something wrong? you seem to be stuttering a lot."__ Jinta says thinking of trying to change the subject, knowing that Hanata is uncomfortable with the news." oh…nearly forgot." "I also heard that you were in a coma for a week. What happened?" _

"oh…um..well, I kind of became unconscious at a amusement park and I just kind of slept for a week." Hanata says as the blush fades away and turns to a shade of pink.

"_oh, I see…..hey, are you going to a school there?"_

"n..no, well I don't know. No one has said anything about going to a school here."

_Jinta nods. "hm…I see, ok, well. I got to go. I__'m just about to start my tutoring. Ill call you tomorrow, bye!" ._

"Ok, bye Jinta-kun!" Hanata says as she hangs up. Unknown to her there was someone else listening to their conversation.(well not literally)

"ONEEE-CHAN!!! There you are. I've been looking for you." Yelled a girl that looked quite similar to Hanata..

"Really, Sakura-chan?, where you that worried?" Hanata says happily but silently as she coughs once again.

The young Emerald eyed girl nods. "Yeah, I was so scared that you would have gotten hurt again." She says worriedly. Hanata smiles as she puts a hand on her younger sister's head. "Thanks for worrying about me Sakura-chan" The young emerald eyed girl nods hugging her older sister. "Your welcome" She says a bit less cheerfully thinking about a conversation before.

_---Flashback---_

"_I'm done, may I be excused?" Not expecting a reply, a young emerald eyed, amber haired girl stands up off her light creamy coloured chair and heads to walks out the luxurious __dining room. Until….."Sakura-chan!" said a motherly voice. "can I talk to you for a second?" The amber haired girl turns around to see her mother standing up from the identical chair as hers. The amber haired girl nods. "Ok, Okaa-san." She says as she heads out the door, followed by a woman with the same emerald eyes._

"_Sakura-chan, I have news for you." The emerald eyed mother began as the amber haired daughter waited for the next words. "Hanata-chan is engaged to the Li family Heir."……….Awkward silence……."WHAT? ENGAGED?To That…that….jerk?" The amber haired girl yells furiously. Obviously knowing to get such reaction the emerald eyed mother tries to calm her daughter. "Now Sakura-chan, no need to be mean and sweetie please calm down" The emerald eyed girl calms down a little hearing her mothers gentle voice. "but, why?" She asks shocked herself. "Why to him?"_

"_Well…you see, Li-san needs Hanata-chan to marry her son to become the next heir to the restaurant. And we need her to help our restaurant.__ We need her more that anything now." The emerald eyed girl sighs "I guess, but are you going to just hand Onee-chan over to that cake-faced freak?" The emerald eyed mother nods sadly, putting her delicate hands on her emerald eyed daughter's soft shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. But its for the best."_

Trying to cheer things up the emerald eyed younger sister wrapping her arm around her long, amber haired sister's arm. "Onee-chan, lets go shopping. We haven't done any shopping since we got here." The emerald eyed older sister nods happily, but……... _rumble rumble_. "ehehe seems that I'm hungry Sakura-chan" The long, amber haired sister sweatdrops.

The young emerald eyed sister nods cheerfully. "Ok then, lets get something to eat while we're shopping!" The emerald eyed older sister nods as they walk into a long, long, long Limo that was prepared for them. The two emerald eyed girls look at the long, long, long Limo amazed. "W…wow!!" they both says in unison as a light blue dressed man opened the door for them. The emerald eyed sisters smile "thank you" they both say again in unison as they walk though the door and sit down.

Unexpectedly another passenger is sitting at the other side of the long, comfortable seat. Both Girls jump up seeing an amber eyed boy dressed in long, daggy pants with a plain, daggy, white top, also wearing some long necklaces.(like rappers…kinda)

"Why are you here?" Sakura says annoyed.

"What are you saying? This is my Limo you know," The amber eyed boy says annoyed as well. (ok here is the seating order now…….Syaoran, Sakura, Hanata.)

"uh..Where are you going wearing such clothing?" Hanata says wondering and trying to change the subject.

"Out" Syaoran says blankly.

"oh that's a coincidence, we're going 'out' too." Sakura says smirking.

"like I care" The amber eyed boy says getting more annoyed.

"Why don't we go together?" Hanata suggests.

"NO!!!!" both Syaoran and Sakura yells in unison.

"No Way Onee-chan!!!" Sakura yells to her emerald eyed sister glaring at a curtain amber eyed boy.

"uh…ok" Hanata says moving away a bit, scared of both her younger sister and her unpredicted fiancé, giving death glares at each other.

"Kinomoto-sama, where would you like to go?" a deep voice says through the speakers.

With a surprise both Sakura and Syaoran stop their death glares. "The closest mall please!!" Sakura yells excitedly, facing her sister again.

"Yes, Kinomoto-sama" the voice says as the Limo starts to move.

"yay!! We're going shopping, we're going shopping!!" Sakura sings happily.

With Syaoran putting his eyebrow up. "your mental aren't you?" Syaoran says coldly.

The emerald eyed Sakura gasps. "How rude!!!!" She yells furiously. "What the hell is with your rudeness all the time? Is it like a long lasting disease or something?"

Syaoran gives Sakura another death glare. "uh…no..its just how I am fool."

Giving one of her own death glare, Sakura curls her soft hands into a fist, heading to punch the annoying bastard, but stopping as her sister's gentle hand holds her arm to stop. "Sakura-chan, stay calm" Hanata says softly.

Sakura puts her fist down letting the force go but still giving Syaoran a death glare. (oh…and in this whole death glaring process Hanata is sweatdropping)

"Kinomoto-sama, the mall" said the deep voice as the man from before opened the door.

"Oh, thank you" Hanata says walking out bowing to the man that opened the door. Sakura bows briefly as she thanks the man as well and glaring at Syaoran before the man closed the door, but blinked as he wasn't there. 'What the…..Where did he go?' Sakura thinks as she wrapping her arm around her sister's arm again.

"Let's go! Onee-chan!" Sakura says cheerfully, basically pulling Hanata to the entrance of the mall. Both emerald eyed sisters shriek in amazement.

"Wow, this place is big!" Hanata says scanning the building. Sakura nods agreeing, getting more excited. "Lets go, lets go, lets go!!!" Sakura says as the doors open for them. "ohhhhhhh" the emerald eyed sisters say as they walk in the magnificent, marble floored, golden walls and sparkling signs. Sakura pulls her helplessly pulled sister to the closest stall, featuring beautiful formal clothes. "Wow this dress is beautiful" Hanata says silently looking at a light creamy coloured, long, formal dress, that was displayed in front of the shop. Sakura turned to her sister seeing the dress and gasps. "Wow, it is!! I want it!" Sakura says as she turns to see the price and gasps more. (if possible) "awwww its soooo expensive" Sakura complains, picking up the price tag with a '$100 000' on it.

"Everything in this place is expensive, idiots" A deep and familiar voice says behind them. Both emerald eyed sisters look behind seeing a group of tall, muscular men with a familiar face in the middle. "What are you doing here?" the young emerald eyed sister says giving the amber eyed boy another death glare.

"Hey boss, can we have these girls?" A tall and muscular guy, with 2 peased rings on is mouth, with a grin.

Syaoran grins as well and then looks behind to the guy. "uh…maybe" Syaoran says blanky giving a evilish grin.

Sakura moves close to Syaoran and punches him with her gentle fist. "What the hell are you talking about you bastard." Sakura says irritated, watching Syaoran turn his head, covering his hand over his red mark and with a little blood on the side of his lip. "You don't freaken own us"

"How dare you punch the boss, you bitch" another one of the tall, muscular man says getting ready to punch Sakura, but pushed away by Syaoran instead. "I may not own you, but according to my records I own her" Syaoran says grabbing Hanata's soft, gentle wrist with his strong, muscular hand. Hanata winces in slight pain.

"What? Onee-chan ain't your's yet buddy" Sakura says kicking Syaoran's arm that was holding her sister's wrist. But failed when Syaoran blocked it with is other hand, grabbing Sakura's leg and twisting it, in a result of her falling to the ground, with Syaoran's leg on Sakura's body. Sakura struggles to get his leg of but fails. "Get off her! Get off my sister, please!" Hanata pleads, coughing as a tear drops down her smooth, pale cheek. Syaoran looks at Hanata with a little guilt(just a teeny weeny bit), and pulls his leg off the emerald eyed sister. Sakura stands up (partly) weakly and pulls Syaoran's hand off her Onee-chan's wrist. Hanata rubs her painful wrist, wiping her tears off. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're like cold both physically and mentally." Sakura says pissed that she didn't get to bash the crap out of the amber eyed boy, plus that she got beaten and another plus that her sister was hurt by that bastard. Sakura grabs her emerald eyed sister and walks out of the store angrily.

Syaoran watches the two emerald eyed sister walk out, looking at the younger sister that was furiously pulling her sister out and then to the older sister that was still holding onto the wrist he grabbed her on. His heart beat bumped faster as he thought back when the younger one punched him. No one has ever punched him before and he kind of liked it. He grinned slightly as he turned to the rest of his gang. " let's start moving" Syaoran ordered as they all went out of the store.

Sakura angrily sat down on a light glassy bench inside the magnificent mall. "What the hell is up with him?" Sakura says irritated, as she crossing her arms. "Its like he clams he 'owns' you."

"S..Sakura-chan, what did Li-san mean by owning me?" Hanata says a bit confused. Sakura sighs. "Onee-chan……" Sakura said pausing for a bit. "You're engaged that that bastard." Sakura said still pissed.

'so it was true then' Hanata thought sighing as she coughed once again. "oh I see"

Sakura looked up at her sister, her face was with no emotion. Sakura couldn't tell if her sister was angry, annoyed, surprised, or even happy. Sakura looked at the shinny white clock on the wall. It displayed '3pm'. Sakura gasps as she grabs her sister's hand. "We should go back now, Onee-chan" Sakura says kind of panicking. "W..why? its only 3" Hanata says kind of confused(again). "Okaa-san said to come back early." Sakura replies starting to walk. Hanata follows her younger sister as they walk out of the magnificent mall. A Limo was waiting for them(again) in front of the mall entrance. " Kinomoto-sama" the man before says opening the door for them. Both sisters bowed thankfully as they walked inside the limo, sitting down on the comfy seats, heading back home.

A/N: omg omg im soo soo sooo sorry, I was really busy these couple of months and I didn't get to finish this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews!! Well hope you enjoy it, oh and sorry if this story doesn't make sense or is hard to understand…and I don't think I told anyone…this is my first Fanfiction, please bare with me ahaha I should have said this in the first Chapter ahaha how stupid of me, anyway im also sorry if the characters are OOC ahaha…okok hope this one is better.

/sighs/ I'm repeating myself

Sakura: oh YEAH I got to punch that bastard/puts her fist in the air/

Syaoran: ahaha you nearly got bashed up ahahahaha /LMAO/

Sakura: Shut up! You deserved that punch.

Sakura and syaoran/screaming and yelling to each other/

Me: uh….you guys…./sweatdrops/

Sakura and Syaoran: WHAT!

Me: the lines……

Sakura and Syaoran: What lines/turns to look at me/

Me: THE lines/irritated that they forgot/

Sakura and Syaoran/still confused/

Me: oh nevermind /sighs as I turn to Hanata/

Hanata/nods/ Please review!!

Sakura and Syaoran: oh those lines /now realising/

All: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	5. School

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own CCS, CLAMP does (I wish I did though -)

**Falling in love**

_Love is something that happens to everyone_

_I wonder if it will happen to me?_

_It hasn't happened to me before_

_Will it happen?_

**Previously on 'Falling in Love'**

Sakura angrily sat down on a light glassy bench inside the magnificent mall. "What the hell is up with him?" Sakura says irritated, as she crossing her arms. "Its like he claims he 'owns' you."

"S..Sakura-chan, what did Li-san mean by owning me?" Hanata says a bit confused. Sakura sighed before replying. "Onee-chan……" Sakura said pausing for a bit. "You're engaged to that bastard." Sakura said still pissed.

'so it was true then' Hanata thought sighing as she coughed once again. "I see"

Sakura looked up at her sister's face that was with no emotion. Sakura couldn't tell if she was angry, annoyed, surprised, or confused at that moment. Sakura turned to the shinny white clock on the wall. It displayed '3pm'. Sakura gasps as she grabs her sister's hand. "We should go back now, Onee-chan" Sakura says kind of panicking. "W..why? its only 3" Hanata says kind of confused(again). "Okaa-san said to come back early." Sakura replies starting to walk. Hanata follows her younger sister as they walk out of the magnificent mall. A Limo was waiting for them(again) in front of the mall entrance. "Kinomoto-sama" the man before says opening the door for them. Both sisters bowed thankfully as they walked inside the limo, sitting down on the comfy seats, heading back home.

-------------------

**Chapter 5****- School**

It had been two days since that incident and the Kinomoto sisters haven't spoken about it or even talked to the male heir since. Hanata had stayed with an emotionless face. The incident and everything else (the engagement) came in her confused mind, building a head ache like a heavy tone of cement blocks hitting her achefull head. As for Sakura, she was still pissed and didn't even want to look at the Amber eyed, cake-faced boy.

The whole household had noticed that Sakura had been more……how should I say it….tempered lately, but to make things worse Sakura, Hanata, Syaoran and Meilin where sent to Yelan's large office in the mansion.

---------------------------

"What is it, mother?" The Amber eyed boy said annoyed.

Yelan glared at her only son then sighed before starting the conversation. "The reason why I have called you all here today is" Yelan shifts to sit more comfortably, crossing her legs "We parents have decided to put you all in a commoner high school." Yelan says calmly as she glanced at her young son. "You will begin school tomorrow." Yelan says plainly. "Your school supplies are on the tea table" Yelan says pointing to the tea table in the middle of her office.

Everyone turned to the tea table seeing a pile of text book, a pile of exercise books, a pile of school diaries, all different colours and some stationary.

Yelan looked at them all then continued. "You may each grasp 4 different text books, 6 exercise books, a school diary with any colour you prefer and as much stationary needed." Yelan says. "After that you may all go, School will start 9am, sharp tomorrow so I advise you to wake up early." Yelan says taking out a pen, starting to write on a paper. The group of teenagers did as they were told. They grabbed the supplies and headed to their rooms without any complaints.

-----------------------

Sakura sat on her chair, looking at her new school supplies. She opens up her new school diary which is light pink, with a red border and the school name. Sakura starts to read the information. She then turns to the back of the diary seeing a timetable. _'What's this?'_ She thinks reading the timetable. _'it looks so confusing. Better go ask Onee-chan'_ Sakura thinks standing up heading to Hanata's room. Sakura knocks on the door. "Onee-chan? You in there?" Sakura says knocking a few more times.

-------------------------

Hanata sighs looking at her light blue coloured diary. She opens it up to the back seeing what class she was in _'Class 3.1'_ Hanata thought as she sighs.

Suddenly Hanata hears knocking and a faint voice. "Sakura-chan?" She says walking to her door, opening it, seeing Sakura holding her school diary. "Yes, Sakura-chan?" She says with a gently voice.

Sakura smiles at Hanata pointing to the timetable. "Onee-chan! What's this?" Hanata looks at what her younger sister was pointing to. "Oh, that's a timetable"

Sakura blinks confused. "What's a timetable?" Sakura says looking at Hanata for an answer. "Well a timetable is a chart that has the daily list of your subjects' everyday through the week." Hanata says walking back inside her room, with her younger sister following behind.

Hanata grabs her own diary and sits on her white bed with Sakura sitting beside her.

Hanata puts her delicate index finger over the classes. "There are the classes that you are in for every subject. "Classes are all different compared with how you are in your work." Hanata explains. She points to another column, continuing her explanation. "This column is the subjects that are on every day of the week." Hanata says as she sat comfortably. "And last and not least this is the designated rooms you go to for the subjects." Hanata says as she pointed to the end column.

Sakura nods understanding a little now. "Ohh I see." Sakura says a bit excited. "So then I have homeroom first?"

Hanata nods. "Yes, it seems so" Hanata says looking at Sakura's timetable seeing her homeroom class. "So you're in Class 2.3." Hanata says noticing Sakura's class.

Sakura nods. "Yep!" Sakura stands up excited. "ok! I better get ready for tomorrow so I don't forget" Sakura says smiling at Hanata before she left. "Thanks Onee-chan." Sakura says closing the door.

Hanata smiles. "Good night Sakura-chan" Hanata whispers as she puts her diary back on her table and lying on her bed.

-----------------------------------

Sakura walks back into her room glad that she knew new things now. She starts to pack her bag. That was light pink with small little wings in the middle. Sakura pleasingly dropped onto her light pink bed bumping onto the front of the bed. Sakura grabs her head painfully. "Ow" She winces slightly as she looks at the ceiling forgetting the pain instantly. She goes under her covers and falls asleep.

-----------------------------------

"Sakura-chan! Wake up!" Says a softly and lovely voice.

Sakura turns around blinking as she saw her 'already ready for school' sister. She rolls back over and pulls her covers over her face. "Just one minute" Sakura mumbles.

Hanata frowns a bit and starts to shake Sakura lightly. "Wake up, Sakura-chan! We don't have time to sleep more" Hanata says, giving a little yell.

Sakura turns around again to see Hanata looking at her. She sits up on her bed rubbing her tired eyes, yawning. "Onee-chan? What time is it?" Sakura says getting off her bed, pushing her pillow, making it fall to the ground. Sakura bends down to pick it up then looks at her alarm clock displaying '8:45am'. She turns around to look at her clock on the wall making sure if it was the right time.

As that clock displayed the same, Sakura screamed. "Kyaa we're going to be late!" She yelled getting ready quickly, forgetting that her sister was still in the room. Hanata sighs. _'She figured it out'_ Hanata thought as she walked out of the room.

Closing the door, Hanata walks downstairs to the door seeing Meilin. "Good morning." Hanata greeted as she bowed respectfully. "I can't believe that we are going to school!" Meilin yelled excitedly. "What exactly do you mean by that?" Hanata asks. "Haven't you ever been to school?"

"No. not exactly, I was home schooled." Meilin says replying. Hanata nodded understanding. "I see."

------------------------

All ready, Sakura runs out of her room bumping into an unexpected person. Sakura looked up seeing a amber eyed boy. "YOU!" They both yelled in unison. "What are you doing bumping into people?" Syaoran says angrily.

Sakura crosses her arms. "oh yeah like you didn't bump into me!" She responds Sarcastically.

"Girls these days are just darn clumsy" Syaoran says pushing Sakura out of the way and starts to walk downstairs.

"Arg! Its not like you can handle people like me, you cake-faced freak!!!" Sakura yells angrily.

Syaoran turns around smirking. "Is that all you can think of, for an comeback?" Syaoran says, chuckling.

Sakura blushes embarrassed. "W..well…..arg!! never mind" Sakura says running down the stairs and to her older sister. "Lets go, Onee-chan!" Sakura yells wrapping her arm around her sister's and pulling her out to the Limo that was prepared for them. They went inside along with Meilin and soon after Li Syaoran.

--------------------------------

As the Limo drove everyone was chatting along. Meilin was talking to Syaoran even though he seemed to be annoyed. And the Kinomoto sisters talked along.

Alas they reached the school and all of them were dropped off in front of the gate.

Sakura looked at the school amazed and ran in grabbing Hanata with her. "Wow this place is so big!!" Sakura yelled excitedly.

Syaoran walked in silently without a word. They all headed to the Principal's office and where assigned to their homerooms.

Unfortunately Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Hanata were in the same classes…all of them…Hanata sighed as she stood in front of the classroom door ready to get introduced. Syaoran was behind her rolling his eyes.

"You may come in." a faint female voice said. Hanata opened the door and walked in with Syaoran following behind. Hanata bowed. "I'm Kinomoto Hanata. Nice to meet you!" She says in a light and gentle voice.

"The names Li Syaoran." He simply said with his usual annoyed voice. All the girls screamed with joy, saying how cool and hot Syaoran was, and the boys rolled their eyes mumbling to themselves. The teacher, or should I say Kimiko-sensei, had light brunette hair, soft blue eyes and as for her body….it would have been the typical slender type. The brunette haired teacher nods her head as she lifts her right hand slightly stopping the class from fussing "Now." She says as she takes out her hand pointing to two empty seats. "Kinomoto-san please sit in the corner, near the windows and Li-san can sit beside you." The teacher said giving a small grin.

_------------------------------------------_

_Flashback_

_Yelan sits on a cushiony bench__ outside the head teacher's office waiting for the head to send her in._

_The door opens slightly as a __light blue haired woman with indigo coloured eyes; that was probably the same age as Yelan popped out of the door just showing her face. "Please come in" The woman says with a light but strong voice. Yelan stands up without saying anything as she walks inside the room closing the door gently behind. The light blue haired woman that was already sitting on her main chair gestured Yelan to sit down. "Please sit down." Yelan nods as she sits on the chair infront of the woman's table. "It has been a while Yelan." The Indigo eyed woman says giving Yelan a smile. Yelan smiles back as she sits properly on her chair to feel more comfortable. "Yes it has. Hasn't it Sasame-san. " The woman smiles leaning her elbow on her table. "So why have you come?" Yelan gives a small grin. "I have come to ask you a small favour."_

"_And what could that be?" _

"_To help my future daughter in law and my son to fall in love" Yelan says as her grin rises a bit. Sasune nods slightly understanding. _

"_Alright, that could be arranged." She says grinning as well. _

_End of Flashback_

_----------------------------------------_

Sakura stood by the classroom door with Meilin, which happened to be in all the same classes with her. The door opened for them and they stepped in. Both Sakura and Meilin bowed. "I'm Li Meilin" Meilin said bowing once more.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura says bowing once more as well.

"Nice to meet you all" They both said in unison bowing together.

The teacher nodded. "Please sit next to Tazuko-san, Li-san and Kinomoto-san can sit in front of you." The teacher said pointing to the two desks.

Tazuko Shouji, a boy with not much confidence, looked up to see Sakura and Meilin next to him.

"Hi. I'm Kinomoto Sakura. What is your name?" Sakura asks cheerfully.

Shouji looks at Sakura for a split second peering at those wonderful emerald eyes of hers. He then looks down at his desk. "T….Tazuko S..Shouji. N…nice t..to m…meet..y..you" Shouji replies with a stutter.

Both Meilin and Sakura smile as they turn to the front and listening to the teacher.

**-Lunch time!****-**

Sakura stands up from her seat stretching. She begins to grab her bag when a small tap is felt on her shoulder. Sakura curiously looks up at the person, seeing Meilin with a small smile.

"Sakura-chan! Want to go around the school with me?" Meilin asks.

Sakura thinks for a bit before replying then nods. "Yeah, sure Meilin-chan" She says cheerfully.

Both of the young girls start to walk down a few stairs before they reached the building door. Meilin opens the door first for both of them to finually get out of the building. Sakura observes the greenery, the outside of the school had quite a lot of greenery, it had a lot of benches with a large peach tree with wonderful pink peaches in bloom.

"Let's sit over at that tree" She says pointing at a bench next to the tree. Meilin nods agreeing, liking the tree herself. The two head to the bench which was brown with a slight creamy colour.

Sakura and Meilin took out their Obendou and began to eat. While eating their lunches they begin to start a conversation. A few minutes later they heard some voices, arguing.

"What are you doing Baka?" Said a slight high pitched voice. "That is 'my' Li-sama your holding"

"Yours?! Li-sama ain't yours!! And I can hold him any way I like, thank you very much!" Said another high pitched voice.

Sakura and Meilin turned around seeing Li Syaoran being held by two girls. One of the Girls had short brown hair that reached down to her shoulders and the other had long black hair reaching down to her waist.

Sakura and Meilin both looked at the scene with dumb-folded faces.

"Well, well, well, I see he's got himself into a small pickle" Meilin says amusingly. "He's going to be in a bad mood after school" _or even in school_

Sakura laughed a bit "Tsk! Serves him right!" She says turning back to her Obentou. As did Meilin.

------------------------------

Hanata sighed as she looked up at the light ceiling of her classroom. She looked down at her opened Obentou then looks outside through the window seeing the same scene that Sakura and Meilin had seen. She then turns to see Sakura and Meilin on a bench next to the same tree that she had been looking at through class. Her light pink lips shaped into a smile as she turns to her Obentou again, but this time eating it.

-----------------------------

School has finually finished. Sakura and Meilin walked out of their last class, which happened to be Sakura's least favourite subject, Maths. Sakura sighed as she starts to walk out of the classroom. They walked out of the school building, heading to the front gates of the school they see a Limo waiting for them. Wei, one of the butlers of the Li family, opened the door for them. They both bow slightly as they walk inside the limo, seeing Hanata and Syaoran already inside, sitting next to each other-slightly apart.

"You two took an awfully long time to get here" Syaoran states for the first time in days.

"Well sorry for being late, your gratefulness" Sakura says sarcastically, rolling her eyes as both Meilin and herself sits.

Both Syaoran and Sakura roll their eyes, looking away from each other.

Trying to forget what Syaoran had said, Sakura turns to her sister who was sitting in the middle of Syaoran and herself. "Onee-chan! How was your first day?"

Hanata, who was looking out the window spaciously, turned to Sakura. "Oh, it was alright, I guess" She says giving Sakura a small smile. "How about your's, Sakura-chan? And Meilin-chan?" She asks feeling a bit uncomfortable with Syaoran next to her.

"Oh ours was good!" Sakura says smiling.

"Yeah, it was good!" Meilin agrees smiling as well.

While the car was heading to the Li mansion the young teenage girls continued their conversations (mostly Sakura and Meilin, Hanata just listening), while Syaoran thinks of his own day.

They have finually reached the Li Mansion. Wei opens the car door as Syaoran walks out first without a word, Hanata walked out next as Sakura then as Meilin.

As Wei opens the main door of the Li Mansion. The young Kinomoto sisters and Meilin are greeted by none other than the Li sister. "How was your day!?" They all asked in unison.

"Great!" Meilin and Sakura said as they smiled. As did Hanata.

-------------------------

(A/N: well that's the end of chapter 5! sorry for the really late update! Eheh well I know that most of my story writing was weirdishly written and most misunderstandable but I have improved with these two chapters((Chapter 4 and 5)) so I hope you all enjoy! Thankies and remember to review!

Yellowsakura)

Sakura: wow…..that was alright I guess, we have a new character! Tazuko Shouji!

Shouji: yes..u..an..ano..

Syaoran: no need to be so nervous

Shouji: b..but..t..this is m..y first..

Syaoran: -rolls his eyes-

Me: uh..ok…the lines anyone?

Meilin: oh ill do it!!

Me: yeah sure!

Meilin: PLEASE REVIEW!!!

-----------------------------------

**Japanese Dictionary**

**Obentou**- Japanese Box Lunch

**Onee-chan**-Older sister

**Onii-chan**- Older Brother

**Okaa-chan**- Mother

**Otou-chan**- Father

**-san**-(suffix) Mr, Mrs, Miss

**-kun**-(suffix) Mr(junior), Master, Boy

**-chan**-(suffix) (Archaism) (Abbreviation) (Slang) (Children''s langauge)- suffix for familiar person

**Sensei**- Teacher

**Baka**- Idiot, stupid etc


	6. Jinta comes to China

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own CCS, CLAMP does (I wish I did though -)

**Falling in love**

_Love is something that happens to everyone_

_I wonder if it will happen to me?_

_It hasn't happened to me before_

_Will it happen?_

**Previously on 'Falling in Love'**

They have finually reached the Li Mansion. Wei opens the car door as Syaoran walks out first without a word, Hanata walked out next as Sakura then as Meilin.

As Wei opens the main door of the Li Mansion. The young Kinomoto sisters and Meilin are greeted by none other than the Li sisters. "How was your day!?" They all asked in unison.

"Great!" Meilin and Sakura said as they smiled. As did Hanata.

**Chapter 6-Jinta comes to China**

A week had passed and Meilin, Sakura and Hanata had become the best of friends. Hanata had became a lot more cheery and Sakura had gotten over her anger a bit. It seems that Sakura had gotten closer to the Amber haired heir. And he had been less mean as he usually was to both Hanata and Sakura. (Just a teeny bit)

One nice day Sakura had already opened up her morning curtains and was already ready for the day. Meilin, Sakura and Hanata had prepared to go out today to the mall to watch a movie that they have waited to see for so long.

The three young girls arrived at the mall an hour before the movie would start. Why and hour you would think but there was only one reason...SHOPPING!!! Well they were girls after all, and everyone knows that every girl loves to shop.

Before they had left Yelan had given the three of them two hundred dollors each(A/N Sorry I don't know anything about chinese money so yeah) Yes, two hundred dollors….each!

Meilin didn't really seem surprised because her aunt would always give her that much or more when she would go out somewhere. But for the Kinomoto sisters, it was way over their leigh. They had never been givin' this much money before in their lives. It was like a dream to them, a nice happy dream for them.

The three young teenagers walks into the mall excitingly as they go through all the shops looking for things they could buy.

"Hey Meilin, look at this shirt! Isnt it cute?" Sakura says showing Meilin a light blue top with a short end that reached down to her belly.

Meilin nodded "Yeah! That would look great on you"

Sakura smiled agreeing as she went to the counter to pay for it. But before Sakura could even get to the counter. Hanata had snatched the shirt off her.

"Hey!" Sakura says a bit annoyed.

"This shirt is too revealing." Hanata says to Sakura.

"Yeah, but it looks good on me! Meilin-chan said so as well" Sakura whines at Hanata who was only concerned.

Hanata shook her head. "No, do you know what guys would do to you if you wore this?"

Sakura frowned, going back to where Meilin was.

Hanata sighed as she put back the half revealing shirt. She walks around to see if she could find any clothes.

-Ten minutes later-

Sakura found a great outfit to buy. She went into the change rooms after paying for her outfit. When she came out she was wearing, a tight black top with the words _'when I die my dog gets everything'_ on it, a nice pair of jeans that made her look thin and a pair of black high heels.

"Wow, Sakura-chan!" Said a voice as a young girl with black pony-tails came out with a short red skirt and a white top with the words _'Live life as if it was your last' _on it. "You look great!" She says with a smile,

Sakura smiles happily. "Thanks, Meilin-chan! You look great too!" She says as she grabs her handbag. "Where's Onee-chan?" She asks looking around the store.

"Oh! Hanata-chan is changing as well." Meilin said as she grabs her hand bag as well and waits outside of the change room Hanata was in.

--At the Airport—

A young 10 year old boy and his brother arrive at the airport, pulling their luggage. "Onii-san, Why are we here?" The young boy asked.

The brown haired with blue eyes looks down at his younger brother who looked exactly like his older brother except smaller. "We're visiting someone." The older brother merely said walking inside a taxi.

"Then why did I come?" The young boy whines.

"Because, I can't leave you home alone, when mum and dad are at a business trip." The older boy answered.

The younger brother sighed. "Ok, ok, I get your point."

The driver placed their luggage at the back of the taxi as the two brothers sat in the taxi seats.

"Where would you like to go, sir?" The driver asks sitting on his driver's seat.

"……………………………….." The older brother says looking out the window.

The driver nodded as he began to drive at their destination.

The ride was silent. The driver had tried to start a conversation, but it would end quickly as the next car passed by, except for one conversation.

"Kawazoe-san? We are here" The driver says stopping at a large mansion with a beautifully large garden with elegant flowers and plants everywhere.

The two brothers walked out of the taxi "Here we are" The older one says taking out their luggage.

"Why are we here, Onii-san?" The younger boy asks looking at his brother.

"Like I said, to visit someone." He said walking to the door.

"But, who? Who is this someone?" The young boy whines, frustratingly. "Why won't you tell me?"

The older brother sighs. "Alright, alright, we're here to visit. Hanata-chan and Sakura-chan." He says bending down to his brother to see him face to face. "You remember them right?"

The younger brother nodded. "Yeah I remember them!" He says looking up at his brother. "Hanata-san's the one that you like, isn't she?"

The Older brother blushes. "y..yeah…" He stutters "Let's just go in"

The two brothers walk to the door of the mansion, ringing the door bell.

Not even a minute later one of the maids open the door. "Ah, you must be Kawazoe-san, please come in" The maid was quite chubby; she had brown eyes with a white handkerchief on her head, decorating her head. Her dress was plain and she wore a long white apron symbolising that she was a maid.

'_I wonder why brother had to come here' _the younger brother thought as the both of the brothers walked inside the mansion with the maid leading the way.

"You two are very early. Yelan-sama has gone to a meeting with her restaurant cast. So you two young men would have to wait for her to return." The maid said as she led them to their room.

Unlike her image, the maid's voice was croaky. And it sounded as if she was about to chock. The younger boy had never heard such a voice that would hurt his ears.

The maid opened the door to their room, seeing a large room with light blue wallpaper. At one corner there was a single bed with a childish bed covers. In the other side of the room, there was another single bed with more mature bed covers.

"Are we sharing a room?" The younger brother asked running to the bed with the childish covers,

The older brother looked down at his younger brother. "Yes, we are sharing a room" He said with a slight smile.

"Awesome! I never got to share a room with Onii-san before!" He says excitingly. He looked straight at the window watching the clouds roll by.

The maid smiled at the young boy. "well, have a good stay at the Li Household. If you need me I'll be in the kitchen." She says walking out.

But before she could close the door, a voice called out. "ano…" The voice says reaching out to grab the maid's shoulder. The maid turns around with a smile "What is it?" She asks with her croaky voice.

The older brother let go of the maid as he adjusted himself before speaking. "Is Kinomoto Hanata-san here?" He asks with a soft voice, but with a bit of a worried tone.

The maid shook her head slowly. "No, I'm afraid not" The maid said with a slight grunt. "Hanata-sama has gone out with her younger sister and a friend." She said, standing at the corner of the door.

"Oh! And one more thing" She says turning around facing the older brother. "Please make sure not to disturb, Li-sama." She says going into the next room, closing the room door.

The older brother sighed as he walked back into his room lying on the bed that was prepared for him.

He turned to a white door that with a small handle. He walked over to the door opening it. He gasped seeing their luggage already stacked into the room and their clothes had already been unpacked and hang into the cupboard. He was amazed at how neatly the clothes were organised. He closed the cupboard door as he walked out of the room. "Kira, I'm going out for some fresh air" The older brother says to his younger brother.

Kira nodded. "Ok, Onii-san" He says taking out his gameplayer out of his backpack.

The Older Brother walked out of the room passing into the hallway. Walking downstairs he admires the paintings and artifacts that were displayed around the hall. Many were copies but they still did look wonderful with the whole area.

Suddenly he bumps into someone, without realising that he had not been looking at where he had been going.

------------------------------------------------

**--Meanwhile back at the mall.--**

Hanata comes out of the changing room with her new long, silky, white dress. It was a bit plain but it suited her very well. The dress had white straps holding her dress up tightly against her body. At the end of the hem, was a pattern of pink Sakuras that linked up with each other with light green vines. The dress was very elegant and once she came out many people watched her.

Blushing incredibly Hanata slowly walked to Sakura and Meilin. "Wow Onee-chan! You look so pretty." Sakura says to her sister.

"Yeah! You really do" Meilin agreed curving her arms around Hanata's and Sakura's. She pulled them to the movie ticket booth. "Three to 'Blind Love' please" Meilin said to the ticket lady.

The Ticket lady handed Meilin their tickets as Meilin paid for them.

Sakura, Meilin and Hanata walked into the theatres and sat on some seats at the back. The back was usually the best spot for watching a movie because of its wide range of view of the movie and the equal range of sound.

Watching the heart-felt movie the girls teared as the storyline had turned into a tragedy.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Watch it!" A frustrated voice grunts pushing the other young man that he had bumped into.

"You must be Li Syaoran" The older brother says looking at Syaoran.

"Yeah, So what if I am?" Syaoran grunted, glaring at the young man. "And who are you?"

"I'm Kawazoe Jinta" The young man says.

---------------------------------

(A/N: HERE IS CHAPTER 6!!!!!!! Ahh! Once again I am late….im sorry about being so late at updating…ive been quite busy and I will be even more from now on…sorry if this chapter is a bit short…school is basically taking over my life and soul so I reduced it a little…ahaha anyways yeah..thankies for the reviews and thankies for reading my fanfictions even though they are quite weird - Anyways once again! Thankies! and remember to Review! Always Review!!

Yellowsakura)

Kira: Wahhh my first appearance of this fanfiction!

Me: Yep! Your first appearance! How do you feel Kira-kun?

Kira: Very very very very Excited!!

Me: yeah…uh…I can see that..

Kira: Grins happily

Me: you please…gestures do what you came here to do…

Kira: Ah! That's right! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

**Japanese Dictionary**

**Obentou**- Japanese Box Lunch

**Onee-chan**-Older sister

**Onii-chan**- Older Brother

**Okaa-chan**- Mother

**Otou-chan**- Father

**-san**-(suffix) Mr, Mrs, Miss

**-kun**-(suffix) Mr(junior), Master, Boy

**-chan**-(suffix) (Archaism) (Abbreviation) (Slang) (Children''s langauge)- suffix for familiar person

**Sensei**- Teacher

**Baka**- Idiot, stupid etc


	7. The Masked Ball

**Falling in love**

_Love is something that happens to everyone_

_I wonder if it will happen to me?_

_It hasn't happened to me before_

_Will it happen?_

**Previously on 'Falling in Love'**

"Watch it!" A frustrated voice grunts pushing the other young man that he had bumped into.

"You must be Li Syaoran" The older brother says looking at Syaoran.

"Yeah, So what if I am?" Syaoran grunted, glaring at the young man. "And who are you?"

"I'm Kawazoe Jinta" The young man says.

-------------

**Chapter 7 – Masked Ball**

"Sakura – chan!" Yelled a group of Li sisters as they opened the bedroom door of Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura didn't know how to respond.

She sat on her bed, with both her eyes and mouth agape.

Seeing this kind of reaction, Fanren, Futtie, Femmie and Shiefa let out a short giggle. "We are inviting you to our masked ball that we, the Famous Li Sisters are assembling" They all said with a cheery smile.

"A masked ball??" Sakura asked with a sudden squeak.

The Li sister laughed again. "You're so adorable, Sakura-chan, getting so nervous like that" Shiefa said as she poked Sakura's cheek.

A blushing Sakura nervously laughed.

"Now now, Sakura-chan. No need to be so shy. You're sister is coming as well." Fanren said happily as she grabbed Sakura's hand, taking her to Hanako's room.

Hanako sat on her bed, sighing as she looked up to the ceiling.

Suddenly the door slammed open.

"Hana-chan!" The Li sister's yelled.

Before she could say anything, the Li sisters quickly grabbed her by the wrist, dragging both Sakura and Hanako down to their room.

"W..what's going on?" Hanako asked in confusion as she was being dragged.

Sakura let out a short sigh as she turned her head towards her older sister. "A masked ball…" She replied with slight annoying tone.

"A masked ball?" Hanako repeated, curiously.

As soon as Sakura was about to confirm her sister's question, they were both pulled onto a large queen size bed.

Fanren and Futtie began to fiddle within their closets to find some extravagant dresses for them to wear, while Femmie opened a small cupboard filled with shoes with Shiefa.

Both Sakura and Hanako turned to each other then back towards the Li sister's as they excitedly fiddled with their belongings.

Fanren squealed in happiness as she had found the perfect bright pink dress for Sakura and an elegant, light blue dress for Hanako.

Sakura's bright colored dress was a strapless dress, covered with clear lace, while Hanako's light blue dress, slithered down past, to make a long tail in the end. Her dress was also strapless.

Sakura's mouth widened seeing the dresses in front of her. She couldn't believe it. Ever since she was young, she had never seen such stunning dresses.

"I…I don't think that I could wear such a dress. It looks too perfect" Sakura said still looking at the dress. It really was too perfect, and because of that fact, Sakura didn't think that she could wear something that is so perfect when she wasn't.

"Sakura-chan" A hand was placed on Sakura's shoulder. It was Hanako.

Hanako gave Sakura a warming smile "It will be fine." She said to her. "I think you would look lovely in that dress"

Sakura gave her sister a smile as she laid a big hug towards her. "Thank you. Onee-chan" She said releasing the hug.

She then turned to the Li sisters, giving them a big group hug. "Thank you Onee-sama" She said to them with a smile.

"No problem, Sakura-chan" Fanren replied with a smile.

Hours passed and the Li sister's had chose, not just Sakura's and Hanako's clothes but also their own. They had dressed the Kinomoto sister's while also adding extra finishing touches, including make – up, jewelry and lastly a decorated eye mask.

Walking out of the Li mansion, they slipped into the limousine, carefully so that they wouldn't dirty the extravagant dresses.

The journey to a large hall only took a few minutes. As the limousine stopped, the door was opened for them and they all stepped out, heading to the entrance with their masks on.

"Remember Girls, the most important rule is to never take you're mask off" Fanren said as she stepped into the entrance first. Then the other Li sisters, and the Kinomoto sisters.

As they walked in, the Kinomoto sisters immediately agape their eyes and mouth in such surprise.

The hall was large. There was a large chandelier dangling on the ceiling. The room was dark but it was brightened by a colorful disco ball that drooped from the middle of the chandelier. There were sparking glass furniture and a big chocolate fountain at the end of the room. Soft music was continually played and there was a large dance floor below the chandelier.

Sakura and Hanako looked around the room, still with their amazed faces.

The entire room was filled with high class people from all over the world, wearing formal wear of their own fashion. They all had a variety of masks that matched their clothing as well as Jewelry.

This was a place that both of them didn't expect to ever be in, except in their dreams.

As Sakura and Hanata were quickly out of trance, they realized that the Li sisters weren't beside them anymore.

They began to panic slightly, not knowing what they had to do in this situation. "Ok….calm down. We just need to look and find them" Sakura said in a somewhat reassuring manner.

With this, they slowly began to walk, looking for the Li sisters.

Although, that was quite impossible, since everyone was wearing a mask, they couldn't tell who was who.

"Doushi yo" Hanata began to panic again. She wasn't a very positive thinker.

"Onee-chan, its fine, calm down, ok?" Sakura said comforting her sister.

Before they could take another step, a young man had stopped their tracks.

The young man with messy coffee hair and brown eyes and a green colored mask turned to the two ladies. "May I have this dance?" The gentleman asked Sakura, laying his hand out gracefully in front of her.

Sakura turned to her sister, who was still in a panic moment.

Hanata looked towards the young man then back to her sister. She gave her a nod and reassured her that she would be fine, for now.

Sakura nodded at her sister. She turned back to the gentleman, giving him a reply. "I shall take that offer" She said, trying to sound high class as she took his hand.

As soon as her hand was taken, the young man with deep brown eyes dragged her to the main dance floor, placing his one hand on her waist while keeping the intertwined hands together.

He moved slowly back and she moved slowly forward, slowly and carefully, Sakura followed his lead.

--Back to Hanata—

Hanata sat on one of the glass seats, letting out a slow breathe to calm herself. She closed her eyes; nearly about to rest them when there was a tap on her shoulder.

Opening her eyes, she immediately turned to the being.

It was a gentleman, with chocolate brown hair, light blue eyes and a white mask that matched perfectly with his colored eyes. He would have probably been the same age as her. "May i?" He asked drifting his hand in front of her.

Hanata looked down at his hand then back to the man ahead of her. Hesitating for a bit, she grasped his hand, standing up, he led her to the dance floor.

Following the lead of the man, she looked up at him, seeing him glancing at her, she flustered, looking down to cover her blush that had began to paint.

(A/N - Imagine it as 'August's Rhapsody' from the August Rush Soundtrack' in Sakura's and ''Maestro – Han Zimmer' From 'The Holiday Soundtrack' in Hanata's dances)

---Sakura---

Slowly and gracefully, Sakura was led, step by step, with her unknown gentleman. They watched each other's eyes deeply as they begun to talk about what they liked, their hobbies, what they disliked and what they truly wanted.

As the soft song that was played, began to end, the young man, slowly and passionately, placed his lips against hers, slowly caressing his free hand (the one that was on her waist) on her cheek.

As he broke apart, he asked the question he had wondered for the entire dance. "May I ask your name?" He asked, whispering it beside her ear.

Sakura's face, slowly heated up. She looked at the young man replying to his question. "Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura" She answered. "May I also ask yours?" She asked in return.

The man seemed to be quite shocked. He didn't think he could fall so easily in love with her. He closed his brown auburn eyes then opened them again, hesitating slightly before answering her question. "Syaoran, Li Syaoran" He replied.

Sakura gasped. She couldn't believe that her first kiss was with THE Syaoran Li, who had abused her sister a few weeks ago.

Although she continued to fluster, she slowly let go of his grasp, looking up at him sadly. "I'm sorry…." She murmured "For what you did to my sister was unforgivable….with just this kiss, I can't fall for someone who did that" Sakura said as she slowly walked away, heading towards the bathroom, with her fingers against her lips.

Leaving an upset Syaoran standing alone.

---Hanata---

The gentleman slowly led her, swaying side by side. Being careful with every step he took, so that he wouldn't end up stepping onto her delicate feet. They followed the gentle tune of the song that was played.

Hanata watched his gentle blue eyes. Those eyes were so familiar to her, and yet she couldn't think of who it was.

Her mind had been blank for a while, just the feeling of her gentleman and herself, with the gentle sound of the music that was played, oh so smoothly.

With one last step, he stopped and she followed. "Is something wrong?" She asked him in a worried whisper.

The young man's eyes lowered down from Hanata's lips then to her eyes. For a moment, his eyes trapped into hers. "It's nothing.." He replied,

Hearing this familiar voice, Hanata finally realized who it was. "Jinta-kun?" She said in slight shock.

"Hanata…" He paused as he held her in a tight embrace. "You know that I love you so" He whispered as he gently brushed his fingertips against her soft brown hair strands.

Hanata had immediately flustered. Although he had told her about it already, because of the recent events, she hadn't thought of those feelings that she had for him.

She looked up at him. What was she to say? She wasn't too sure of her feelings for her childhood friend so far, and yet, she had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to see him again if she didn't answer him.


End file.
